Flump's Tale
This story, written down by the leader of the Flump Guard, tells of Flump the Great. Also in the tale are the Guard and their greatest enemies, the Soldiers. Flump’s Tale by Aidan CS “Flump, we just heard that a Soldier is approaching!” exclaimed one of the boys. “Capture him,” ordered Flump in an extremely calm manner. At that exact moment a blond-haired boy with green eyes and the red uniform of a Soldier rushed into the room, but as soon as he got half way across the floor two thin boys stepped out in front, where two others handcuffed the Soldier and brought him to Flump. “What’s your name?” Flump asked in a smooth, friendly tone. “Pablo,” replied the young boy, trying to act dignified but failing. “Hmm, let him go,” commanded Flump. “But, sir! don’t you want to take him prisoner?” questioned the boy on the right. “No,” replied Flump, “he’s still very young.” At that the two boys dropped Pablo, who ran away fast as a leopard. This was a very unusual act for Flump. He had always kept, at least for a time, every Soldier who had intruded. It was also unusual for a small boy not to feel greatly afraid of Flump because of the latter's appearance. Flump, a giant stuffed dog with brown and tan fur, a deep voice, and huge floppy brown ears, rarely fails to terrify, but maybe it’s also just that Flump is a king. * * * * * Years after Flump met Pablo, something terrible happened. “What do you mean Flump has been stolen?!?” yelled a very surprised and angry boy with five stars and a drawing of a Flump inside them on his left sleeve that denotes a Five Star General in Flump’s army. “I just told you that Flump was kidnapped in the middle of the night when the guards fell asleep. We have it all on tape from the security cameras. The kidnapper looked like he could have been a Soldier. Oh, and we should send somebody to look after his children, Flumpo and Flumpina, and read them stories; and call the school and tell them that they won’t be coming,” answered a private. “Yeah, we’ll do that, but don’t give me orders, and bring me to Flump’s throne room!” growled the general in a somewhat calmer but quite stern voice. “Very well, sir,” replied the private. Inside the throne room, muddy foot prints and some of Flump’s fur were still visible. “Looks like he was being handled roughly,” commented a small, skinny boy with black spiky hair, brilliant green eyes, and a nice, tucked-in uniform. “Where do you suppose the Soldier could have taken Flump?” asked the general. “I know!” exclaimed an out-of-breath boy, who looked very familiar, dashing up. “Pablo,” exclaimed the surprised and stunned general, “what are you doing back here?” “I came to help." “Why?” the general asked. “Because Flump was so generous to me that I felt sorry for him, but didn’t want to help because I could be punished. I finally decided that it was worth the risk.” Pablo responded. “Thank you, Pablo, for your kindness; but where is Flump?” asked the general. “Flump is at the Soldiers' most secret base: here’s the map if you want to go and rescue him,” answered Pablo, who was holding out an old crumpled map. “Of course we want to rescue him! so let’s take a look at this map and figure out what our attack plan will be,” the general replied, gently taking the map from Pablo. * * * * * Sitting in his damp, musty-smelling cell at what the Soldiers thought was their most secret base sat a very glum-looking Flump, who was thinking about what his children would do without him. Poor Flumpo will never get to sleep without me reading him a story and Flumpina will never do well at school with nobody to talk to about all her subjects, Flump thought sadly. Just then, a Soldier with a very high pitched voice, brown eyes, and scruffy blond hair walked into the room, and said in a mean, mocking way, “Oh, Flump, how will you ever get out of here? You’re so big and stuffed with fluff that you can’t move!” “Maybe so,” Flump replied calmly but sadly. “But can I please get a bigger cell? I’m three and a half feet long, nine pounds, and one foot tall, after all! This cell is only four feet by four feet!” “No,” the Soldier yelled in an exceedingly harsh voice, “and good day, Flump!” After the Soldier left Flump felt even worse, and after what seemed like an hour, but was really only ten minutes, a friendly knock came on the window. “Flump, Flump!” whispered a strange, unfamiliar voice, “Come over here, Flump!” Who or what could that be? Then all of a sudden a very nice looking boy with combed red hair and freckles jumped onto the window sill. “Who are you?” asked Flump. “My name is Nicholas, and my colleagues and I are busting you out!” “But you’re a Soldier! So why do you want to get me out?” Flump questioned. “I’m not actually a Soldier. My friends and I used to be Flump Guards, but the Soldiers captured us a few years ago, and have forced us to work like dirty laborers,” answered Nicholas. “Now I’ll pry open these bars, and then I’m going to sneak into your cell and push you out.” “Sounds good,” answered Flump, more than relieved to finally get out of the disgusting cell. Back at the Palace, the general, Pablo, and some other leaders were discussing how to get to the base, rescue Flump, and get out in the easiest way possible. “Hmm, could we dig a tunnel under his cell?” suggested Pablo. “That seems to be the only thing that will work,” replied the general; “we’ll get to work immediately.” Then all of a sudden a lookout yelled, “Flump approaches, Flump approaches, Flump—wait that’s impossible, he’s in jail!” But sure enough, Flump came blasting through the doors riding on a wagon. “Howdy, boys!” Flump yelled. “Flump, how did you get here!?” spluttered the general. “Well, first I was taken to the Soldiers’ base. It happened like this: a Soldier put sleeping powder in the guards’ drinks. Then he carried me to their base, and I was trapped there for ages! However, Nick here and his friends got me out, and past the guards! Some friendly citizens built me a wagon, and a contraption that could push me all the way here. But there’s even better news! Before I left some of the citizens carried me to their government, and we convinced them to never let the Soldiers back to this kingdom ever again!” “Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray for Flump!” everyone shouted. The End Inscribed by Aidan CS; Edited by Nicholas W Category:Current